food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tteokguk
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Aizen |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Chinese Yam and Squab Soup |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Korea |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 年糕汤 |personality = Warm |height = 183cm |likes1 = Bibimbap |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Suzuki Yuuto |cvcn = Xiao Xin (小忻) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = The more formal one's speech and manners, the more one's value is made apparent. |bio = A very disciplined young man who place emphasis on appearance, mannerisms and emotional expressions. That's why he's respectful and humble in his mannerisms. He's also very gentle when he interacts with others. |food introduction = Tteokguk, or rice cake soup, was a celebratory food eaten during the New Year in ancient times, representing different wishes according to different styles of preparation. In the 18th century, tteokguk became a nationwide lunar new year tradition. Eating a bowl of the soup is supposed to represent growing a year older, so people sometimes also have a love-hate relationship with it as the years go on. |acquire = *Events |events = *Scorching Cleanse *Poetic Memory |power = 2508 |atk = 135 |def = 10 |hp = 423 |crit = 2153 |critdmg = 643 |atkspd = 1523 |normaltitle = Evil Breaker |normal = Blue flame emits from Tteokguk's hands, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies, plus 65 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by all enemies by 20% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Exorcism Ritual |energy = Tteokguk summons an exorcism ritual, dealing 40% ATK as damage plus 315 extra damage to all enemies, with 50% chance of stunning all enemies, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Pleased to make your acquaintance, Master Attendant. I am Tteokguk. |login = You've returned? You must be tired. Sit down and have a rest. |arena = It's a bit chilly here. Put on another layer, quick. |skill = Let the blazing sun purify all evil spirits. |ascend = Thank you. I feel much better now. |fatigue = Don't worry. I'm just a little tired, that's all. |recovering = Don't be frightened. I'll recover soon. |attack = Leave those evil-infested things to me. |ko = H-hurry... get out of here... |notice = The food is ready. Hurry up and eat. One can get sick if one doesn't eat punctually. |idle1 = Are there any special days this month? I'll make a note of them. |idle2 = Let's grow some mulberries in the courtyard. |idle3 = Master Attendant, you should gather up any fallen strands of hair... Why, you ask? Because I wish it so, that's why. |interaction1 = What's that? Oh, I'm pounding rice into rice cakes. It's a traditional method of warding away evil. |interaction2 = Scared of ghosts? Heh, heh, I will guard over you. You can rest assured. |interaction3 = Would you like to try on clothes like this with colorful sleeves? I think it would look nice on you. |pledge = I... ahem, apologies. I paused because... I'm the one who's supposed to say those words. I've forgotten my manners, and I hope you don't mind. From now on, let me always be by your side. |intimacy1 = Rituals are a very important. No matter how long we're together, on our anniversary I'll always give you a present and say some nice words. |intimacy2 = Actually, I used to be quite thoughtless and knew nothing at all about the finer points of etiquette. Later on, well, lots of things happened. Do you want to hear about it? I'll tell you the whole story. |intimacy3 = Straighten your collar. You can't go outdoors looking all sloppy like this. Everyone will think that I don't take good care of you. |victory = Now Master Attendant will be very happy. |defeat = ...Apologies. This time was my fault. Next time I will do better. |feeding = Wow! You shouldn't have! Thank you. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}